Bow Down
by Massu Chan
Summary: -sasusaku oneshot- What's wrong with Sasuke! He bowed to Sakura every day!Hey, Uchiha Sasuke never bow to anyone!And what's Kakashi's IchaIcha book's connection with it! -Please read and review ne-


**Hello, everybody. It's –nekyonkichi- again. New one shot!! Gomen, if Sasuke is a bit OOC here, but I think it was okay, ne, since it's a fanfic which anything can happen ;p**

**Please read and then review –bow down to you-**

**Enjoy ne,**

**Disclaimer : standard disclaimer applied**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**BOW DOWN**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"See you tomorrow then, Sakura…" Sasuke said as they arrived in front of Sakura's apartment building.

"Yes, thanks for walking me home, Sasuke kun." Sakura replied with a sweet smile on her pretty face. Sure it's not the first time he walked her home and she knew it didn't mean anything for him but still somehow she felt so happy.

"Hn…" He smirked and then bowed to her.

Sakura gasped. 'What's he doing? Bow to me? Am I dreaming?'

"Err, Sasuke kun…?"

Sasuke slowly returned to his standing position, he looked at Sakura, "Hn?"

"Ummm, what were you doing just now?" A puzzled expression was visible on her face.

"Didn't you see it? I bowed to you…" He said calmly.

Sakura snorted, "Of course I know you bow to me! I mean what was that bow for? I am not your master!" Sakura said as she mentally added 'though I wish I were…'

Sasuke just smirked again, "Do you wanna know?"

Sakura nodded. Her face lit up full of expectation.

"Well…" he trailed of, amused by Sakura's expression, "Sorry, but I won't tell you. Bye!" He was still smirking before disappearing with a 'poof', leaving Sakura dumbfounded.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Sakura stared blankly at the thick advanced medical book on her lap. She really really wished she could concentrate on the reading but no, on her mind right now was only something or more likely **someone**, Uchiha Sasuke.

Since that day, two months ago, Sasuke bowed to her, she thought that perhaps Sasuke was joking, yeah **joking**, a lame and almost impossible excuse she convinced to herself so that she could sleep nicely that night. But again, it was Uchiha Sasuke we're talking about. A lame and most impossible excuse would never be enough to correctly define his action. It was the next day, when she and Sasuke met again after the meeting with Tsunade, he bowed to her again. The following day was the same too, he AGAIN bowed to her, and the next day too, and the next next day too, until now! Sasuke bowed to her every day when they met!

Sakura frowned. It's more complicated than any complex medical theory she had read. What's wrong with him?! Was he trying to pull prank on her?! Was he just teasing her?! Sakura quickly shook her head, 'No way, Sasuke wasn't Naruto…' she thought. So what's this all about? Why he bothered bowed to her everyday? Sasuke even never ever bowed to the Hokage, he would just nod to show what he called as politeness. He nodded not bowed.

Sakura sighed again frustrated. It would be so much easier if Sasuke just answered her question and explained to her about this entire 'bow to her everyday' thing. However, being a cold-hearted jerk he was, he would simply just smirk and said that he wouldn't gonna tell her everytime she asked him. Ugh, really, she wished she could just shrugg and say 'whatever', acted as if she didn't care, but she couldn't. It puzzled her so much and she was so curious to know his intention.

Sakura put down the book on the table and walked to her phone. She decided she had to figure out no matter what before she really went insane. In order to do that she needed a help, perhaps her sensei knew what's going on with him or at least he could give her a wise advice. She quickly dialed number she memorized very well, and not longer than ten seconds when she heard a familiar voice answered.

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura started, "I think I need your help…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Half an hour later…

"So, Sensei, what do you think?" Sakura asked Kakashi after she explained the whole matter to her dearest sensei.

"Hmm, you're worrying too much, Sakura…" he smiled behind his mask, "he's just…umm… expressing his feeling."

Sakura looked at him skeptically, "Sensei, I am serious… He bows to me everyday, Sensei, **everyday**! It's frightened me somehow…"

"I am serious too, there's nothing wrong with Sasuke."

"But-"

"Read this, I'll lend it to you…" Kakashi cut her off as he put down his Icha Icha Paradise he was holding in front of Sakura.

"WHAT?!" Sakura stared at him disbelievingly. She kindly asked his suggestion considering he's wise and he now offered her to read that perverted book. No way!!

"Calm down first, Sakura…" Kakashi quickly said as he saw rage boiled up in her, "let me explain…"

Sakura calmed a bit but still stared at him dangerously.

"Listen…" he began, "You said you want to know why Sasuke bows to you everyday, right?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, you have to read this book then…" he cleared his throat, "This book provides the answer you need."

"But, Sensei, it's a PORN BOOK! It's gross! There's no way I will read it! Besides what's the connection of your Icha Icha with Sasuke's strange attitude? How could this orange book give me the answer I need?"

"Sakura, trust me. If you really want to know why Sasuke acts like this, you have to read this. You'll find the answer." Kakashi smiled before he spoke again, "I'll leave the book here, ne…"

Kakashi then left the apartment. He glanced back once again at his only female student who was still pouting and looked at his book reluctantly. He smirked, 'So, you're finally apply the book eh, Sasuke?' he chuckled, 'You really are my student…'

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Now I know why you bow to me everyday."

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow and gave Sakura come-on-tell-me look.

"It's three 'things'…" Sakura smiled sweetly before she continued, "A man MUST bow to these three 'things'. First, he must bow to his God. Second, he must bow to his mother… and third… he… he must bow to the woman he loves…" Sakura blushed. Yeah, Sasuke bowed to her which meant HE LOVED HER.

"Hn, took you long enough to figure it out, eh?" he let out a small chuckle.

Sakura pouted playfully, "How would I know? I never read Icha Icha Paradise!" she looked at him, "and I don't know too that you like to read it, Sasuke kun, you pervert!"

Sasuke chuckled again, "Well, it's a coincident actually. When I visited Kakashi Sensei at his house to deliver the letter from Hokage, I found the book on the table, curious I decided to read it and discover this myth about three 'things' a man must bow to."

"But you should have just told me straightly that you love me instead of making me crazy in confusion!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, sorry…" he looked at her, "but you know, I never good with words, so…" there's a tint red on his cheeks.

Sakura giggled, "That was the strangest confession I ever experienced in my life, Sasuke kun..." she winked as she added, "but that was also the sweetest confession."

"Hn, perhaps we should thank Jiraiya then…" Who knew his book could be so useful.

Sakura just smiled, "But from now on, don't bow to me again, okay? I am not too comfortable actually, it makes you not like my boyfriend…" she said.

"I can't."

"What?"

"I am sorry Sakura, but I will always have to bow to you…"

"Why?"

"Because if I don't bow, I won't be able to do this…" quickly he 'bowed' and kiss Sakura softly and passionately on the lips for a while before he broke away.

He smirked in amusement to see Sakura's face turned as red as tomato he loved, "I can't help it since you're soooo much shorter than me, you know…"

**-OWARI-**

**Woohoo that's it. My brother yesterday told me about this 'three things' thing and I decided to write a SasuSaku story with the idea. So, what do you think? Please review, ne…. C U Soon!!**

**Thanks for reading -bow down to you again-**


End file.
